Automated and semi-automated machines have been employed for processing documents. Frequently a batch of documents, such as mail are sorted according to criteria determined for the batch. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to sort the documents on a document by document basis. In such instances it may be desirable to provide a mechanism to allow user input to make a sort decision for each document, however, allowing such input may significantly delay the processing of subsequent documents.